


Dripping Wet

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drowning, I apparently have a swimming thing for my fics, M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Izaya fakes drowning at a pool so the attractive lifeguard saves him.





	1. Deep End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



He was only here because his younger twin sisters wanted to go. He was a good brother, or so he told himself. Their parents were never around for stuff like this, so he may as well treat his sisters to a little fun for once.

It was totally not because the lifeguard was hot.

“Iza-nii!” They had complained, “let’s do something fun!” His idea of fun was probably a little different from theirs. Young people liked physical activity, right? The pool was a logical choice.

The outdoor pool was large for its kind; the deeper end had a lot of professional looking swimmers doing laps back and forth, while the shallow end had a lot of screaming children splashing around. It was somewhat annoying, but like always, he found the people watching the most interesting part. The prospect of jumping in the water was not in the forefront of his mind.

He sat on the edge of the pool, lounging on a towel in the shade under a tree as he eyed over the people. He was dressed in swim shorts, but he had on a long sleeved grey sweater. Other people at the pool had looked at him like he was crazy for wearing something so hot in this kind of weather, but honestly, he didn’t care what others thought. His mind was elsewhere. His observations lingered on the blond lifeguard that looked so utterly annoyed and bored with his work. The man wore sunglasses that hid his face, but he always had a frown, only occasionally smirking to himself if he happened to catch a glance of some child goofing off. 

He had learned that Shizuo was his name. Not from weeks of stalking and bartering information mind you, only because he heard the name in passing as the man’s co-workers spoke with him. 

The lifeguard was _not_ the reason he chose to take his sisters to the pool, not at all. 

“Izayaaaa!” His sister, Mairu, drawled. The two were at the edge of the pool, yelling at him from down the grass.

He sighed, turning his attention to her, making it clear he was uninterested. “What?” How dare she interrupt his observation. He was trying to learn this man, damn it. Go away.

“Come swim.” She gave a childish pout, “you said you would.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Did I?” He couldn’t recall anything of the sort. Why would they actually want to spend quality time with him?

“Yes.” The other, Kururi, said.

Great.

He paused, an idea came to him. “Fine.” He stood up, reluctantly taking off his hoodie, instead choosing to go with the over sized t-shirt he had on underneath. “I’ll join, on one condition.” His line of work required him to make bargains and deals with clients all the time, he was positive he could win over his younger siblings. They seemed interested anyway. “You guys have to act like I’m drowning.”

“What?” Mairu said, tilting her head confused.

“Why?” Added Kururi. 

“No questions,” Izaya frowned sternly, “just do it. Just pretend to pull me in, then act like I’m drowning.”

They both sighed in unison, fed up with their brother’s oddness. “You’re weird,” Mairu said, taking the hand Izaya held out to them.

“It runs in the family.” He smirked, giving fuel to the flame, and motivation for his sisters to pull him in.

There was a jolt of his body as water suddenly consumed him. He felt his sisters move out of the way as the water splashed around his body. He felt his limbs flail, and for a moment he was actually startled and panicked. He had forgotten to take a larger breath before they had pulled him in. He fought with his instincts to raise up for air, even though his lungs scream and his limbs ache for action, he refuses to surface. _Sell it, come on._ He thrashes his arms about, making it look as if it’s a true struggle. There’s muffled voices, yelling, as his siblings presumably calling for help. Honestly if this was real he wouldn’t be surprised if his sisters would let him drown. Thankfully, for once, they do as he asked, and play along.

There is a terrifying moment where he actually begins to see black spots dotting his vision. Maybe he should go up for air, maybe he should quit this, maybe his sister actually just want to watch him make a fool of himself. He was just about to surface when he suddenly feels strong arms wrap around his torso. His dazed brain somehow remembers his plan, and he lets his body go limp, acting as if he had passed out.

His body is pulled out of the water, and he fights the urge to immediately take a breath of air. That was not part of his plan.

He kept his eyes shut as he felt his body be placed on the hot cement. The pool had gone eerily quiet as the patrons watched in interest. Not so much fear or worry for the apparently drowning stranger, but more interested to see this event in person.

He felt hands on him, solid muscle check his breathing and his pulse. 

Did his plan actually work?

The lifeguard tilted Izaya’s head to the side, opening his mouth so any swallowed water could exit his mouth. Izaya played along, keeping his eyes closed, but he couldn’t help but slightly frown. Come on, not what he wanted. Do it.

He needed to breathe, but he kept it as subtle as he could; taking small breaths through his nose when he felt the presence of the man move.

Izaya was ‘unconscious’, come on, do it save him. Be like all those cheesy chick flics.

He heard his sisters chatter together, asking the lifeguard a million questions. Shizuo knew what he was doing however, he was a professional. He felt those hands tilts his head once more, this time pinching his nose as his mouth was pried open.

 _Yes!_ This was it, his plan _had_ in fact worked. The lifeguard was about to perform mouth to mouth.

He couldn’t help it; Izaya’s façade was broken a moment, and a smirk curled up his lips as he chanced a peak at Shizuo. He cracked open an eye, to see blond locks of hair fall near his face. He smelt like chlorine, and sunscreen, maybe a hint of cigarettes. He was gorgeous; with the little droplets of water clinging to his hair, the tanned skin painting over toned muscles. He was close, too close. Izaya’s eyes widened as he watched the beautiful man lean in. _So close just do it already!_

Apparently Shizuo had noticed he was awake, and he halted his advance and leaned back. 

What? No!

Izaya quickly sat up, leaning on his elbows with an annoyed frown. 

Shizuo just blinked dumbfounded. “You’re… okay?” He asked, confused by the apparent drowning man suddenly being perfectly fine.

Izaya froze, realising he just blew his cover. 

His sisters seemed to be amused by this. They both started to giggle, attempting to cover it behind hands held to their mouths. Izaya shot them a warning glare, which only made them both burst out into laughter.

The lifeguard looked between the two parties, the gears working in his mind to piece together this weird scene. “You… did you fake drown?” He asked, accusing.

Izaya looked at him then, then sighed, and with a sly shrug he just smirked. “Come on, no kiss of life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a short little "five sentence fic" of this before, and I wanted to make it longer, because the idea is funny to me (its probably been done before but whatever)


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, so here is Shizuo's POV

It was too hot out today. Not too bad for this time of year, but too hot for his taste, especially with such a temptation so near him, such crystal clear water gently rippling against the sides of the pool. Unfortunately, had to stay glued to his spot, perched high above everyone else, watching with an eagle eye. The sun blazed even through his sunglasses, forcing him to squint as he watched the others around him.

God, he wanted in that pool. Just for a little bit, just to cool down. Everyone in the water seemed to be having fun, relaxing and splashing around, today was a perfect day for a dip in the pool. Unfortunately, Shizuo was stuck in this little high chair, watching over all the lucky people that were free from responsibility and the heat of the sun.

So he sat, brooding, watching the children for signs of any danger. They yelled, screamed, splashed each other and pushed each other off of floaties, but nothing too bad. Just kids being kids, and truthfully, he did a lot worse things when he was younger, there was no danger here however.

As it got later into the afternoon, a lot of the families left, presumably to go feed their herd of children, leaving mostly older teens goofing off, and a less busy pool. People came and went quite frequently, it wasn’t the most popular pool, but it could get busy, making it hard to keep track of all the activity. He would see faces he recognised, some strangers he never took a second glance at, mostly young children however. People said he was good with kids, but he couldn’t really see it, he probably would never have his own, he enjoyed being around the children though.

Among the constant in and out of people, one person in particular caught his interest. His attire is what caught his attention specifically.

The man, probably about his own age, wore a pair of swim trunks, but most noticeably a large grey sweater, that looked way too incredibly hot for this weather. He was flanked by two younger girls, who looked remarkably like the guy, same features and hair, probably siblings or something.

Just looking at that bulky sweater made him hot. Shizuo was hot even with no shirt on, how was this man not suffocating in the heat? He couldn’t help but stare, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how this man was not a melting puddle.

As if sensing his stare, the man looked directly at him, and gave an evil wink. 

Shizuo blinked surprised. _The hell?_

He just continued to stare at him as he went to sit on the edge of the pool in the grass. The other two, who had been hanging off him excitedly, immediately jumped into the pool without him. The guy proceeded to lay down in the grass, using one of the towels as a makeshift pillow while sitting on a different one, closing his eyes blissfully in the sun, his face slightly tilted towards the direction of Shizuo.

God, did this guy ever go outside? He had to be the palest person at the pool. A little sun would probably do him some good, as long as it didn’t melt him.

After a couple minutes of hard staring, Shizuo managed to snap himself out of it, and tear his eyes away. He had to admit, though the man was irritating to him without even saying a word to him, he was very handsome, and he seemed to know it. Shizuo caught him a couple times lifting his sweater to wipe the sweat from his face, the hint of pale, surprisingly defined abs peeking out from his shirt, before the garment was lowered again.

Shizuo could feel his face heat up every time he glanced at him. He knew it wasn’t from the heat either. Thank god his eyes were shaded by his sunglasses, or probably everyone at the pool could see him stealing glances towards the guy. He tried to shake himself out of it, and focus again on the other families at the pool. Right, it wasn’t like he was going to drown in the grass, he was fine, he didn’t have to keep such a close eye on him, it's not like he _liked_ staring at that figure or anything, it wasn’t like he enjoyed that subtle curve of those hips, or that tiny sliver of skin taunting him from beneath loose fabric.

Within the couple glances he admittedly took towards the guy, he saw his siblings approach the side, and call to their brother, who he heard was named Izaya, who seemed reluctant to join them in the summer fun of the pool. He took his sweater off now, revealing an even bigger and loose t-shirt underneath. God, two layers of clothes? Shizuo was totally focused on that, and _not_ the glimpse of stomach he stole as the sweater came off over his head. 

He leaned down over his siblings, speaking to them, before one of them suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water.

Shizuo slightly snorted, and smirked. He had a brother, he remember the two of them doing similar things when they were younger. It was just children at play, and he didn’t think too much of it, that was until he noticed he wasn’t coming up for air. Shizuo sat up straighter in the lifeguard’s chair.

The two sisters started yelling then. “Iza-nii?” “Brother!” “Izaya!” They turned to Shizuo and yelling to come help.

That was all he needed.

He quickly hopped down, and did a perfect dive has he plunged into the water. Like a shark, he hastened to his target, and through the bubbles and the shouts, he managed to wrap his arms around the sinking man, strong muscles hoisting his head above the water so his lungs could inhale the much needed air. 

He lifted him onto the side of the pool onto the warm cement, then climbed out of the pool and crouched down beside the unconscious man. 

The siblings were out now too, and hovered above and behind his shoulders, concerned for their brother. No doubt most of the pool would be watching by now too, but he did his best to tune all of them out. He needed to focus if he were to rescue this man.

He felt his pulse, leaning down to check for any signs of breath. He was alive, his pulse racing, but he wasn’t breathing. He tilted his head to the side, helping any excess water leave his throat and lungs, and prepared to give mouth to mouth resuscitation. It was strange, he had been weirdly admiring the man from afar, and now it was almost like he would be giving a kiss to his sleeping beauty. 

He tried not to think of it that way as he leaned in.

He was less than an inch away, his hand on his chin as he gently pried his mouth open. He thought he noticed the hint of a smile, but that couldn’t be. What startled him, almost making him jump back, was the fact the drowned man’s eyes were wide open now and staring at him with a strange intensity.

Leaning back surprised, Shizuo stared at him with bewilderment. “You’re… okay?” He asked hesitantly. This probably wasn’t professional, to act this way, to stare at a customer of the pool, then halt his rescue. He was correcting in assuming however, as Izaya gave a sigh and a sly smirk.

The two siblings behind him started giggling. “Aw so close Iza-nii,” one of them snickered.

He looked at the man dripping wet below him, now leaning on his elbows with a smug grin, shrugging innocently, then back to his sisters standing above them, and back again. The gears slowly clicked into place, and he realised what had happened. “You… did you fake drown?” He asked incredulously. 

With a slight laugh that said _you got me_ he simply smiled, “come on, no kiss of life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is probably not how you properly life guard and do mouth to mouth (are you even supposed to do that anymore?)


End file.
